


Numb Sundays

by yamaguchiiuvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, could be seen as platonic or romantic, tsukishima is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiiuvr/pseuds/yamaguchiiuvr
Summary: Fumbling with his glasses, Tsukishma breathed in from his dry mouth. It was well into the night by now, and he had laid down hours ago. Sleep would not come to him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Numb Sundays

Fumbling with his glasses, Tsukishma breathed in from his dry mouth. It was well into the night by now, and he had laid down hours ago. Sleep would not come to him. He continued playing with the arms of his glasses while stretching his limbs and tasting the recycled air he’d been exhaling for what felt like an eternity, wondering when the sun would rise. He could tell by the headache he was forming that the world would be waking up soon, and as if on cue, Tsukishima’s phone sounded beside him with a ding. He groaned against his pillows and reached for the metal social box, and squinted when the bright screen glared in his face. 

Tsukki, good morning. I hope you slept well!! Let’s hang out today if you have nothing to do.

Tsukishima felt a weak grin hugging his cheeks. 

Thank you Yamaguchi. Hopefully you slept well also. I don’t feel too well so I don’t know about hanging out, but have a good day, okay?

Truth be told, he didn’t want to be around someone when he was in such a pitiful state. It was true Yamaguchi wouldn’t mind, but Tsukishima couldn’t shake the feeling of not wanting to be a burden to him.

Okay! I’ll see you at school tomorrow then if you feel better. Rest a lot and get well <3

A chuckle found its way passing through Tsukishima’s lips as he read over his short conversation with Yamaguchi. The brunette was always looking out for his dear friend, and that made Tsukishima’s heart swell with some unrecognizable feeling. It made his chest feel tight and he grew hopeful — maybe he would be able to rest a lot and feel better after all.

Tsukishima turned off his phone and threw his body to face a different wall. He concentrated on the photos he had hung next to his bed and stared bacm at all of the Karasuno first years. Of course, Hinata, Yaichi, and Yamaguchi were beaming into the camera while Kageyama and Tsukishima looked like they were dreading every moment of being alive, but that was just everyone's personalities. Everyone there was happy, and Tsukishima longed for that feeling again.

With a loud thump, the boy threw his body away from the wall and he was once again facing his phone. Without thinking, his arms were reaching out for his phone again and he was once again pulling up Yamaguchi’s number.

Actually I changed my mind. Would you mind hanging out after all? 

Of course! Want me to go there?

I’ll come to yours. See you soon?

Yeah! I’ll see you soon Tsukki.

He didn’t know what came over him, but there was no denying that being in the presence of Yamaguchi would at least make him feel at ease. Tsukishima dragged himself out of bed and slung his coziest hoodie over his slim body as he threw on sneakers and clamped headphones over his ears, not bothering to shower or change. He shot a text to his mother that he’d be at Yamaguchi’s house, and set off on his walk.

He was nearly there when he spotted his friend walking in his direction. Tsukishima slid his headphones around his neck and waved smally. “Hey.”

“Hi Tsukki. How was your walk?” Yamaguchi was by his best friend’s side now.

Tsukishima yawned, “Too early for a walk.”

Yamaguchi giggled into the back of his hand and pulled at Tsukishima’s arm, dragging him into his house. “I started making a cake when you told me you weren’t well, so we have to stay down here for now while I wait for it to come out of the oven.”

Tsukishima felt something punch his stomach at those words. It wasn’t often the two friends made gestures of appreciation toward the other, and the thought of Yamaguchi baking him a cake in hopes of making him feel better was enough to make him want to cry if he wasn’t so past the point of exhaustion. Instead of crying on the spot, Tsukishima fondly smiled. “I appreciate the cake. Thank you,” he spoke softly and sat in his designated kitchen chair. 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad we can at least decorate it together now,” Yamaguchi said, face flushed.

“I do like how you decorate your cakes though,” Tsukishima pointed out, and it was true. Every time Yamaguchi had baked sweets he has really outdone himself with the presentation. Tsukishima wasn’t sure when he picked up such a skill, but he would never complain when Yamaguchi was in charge of preparing the menu on his birthday every year. “I’m lousy at such things.”

Yamaguchi snickered, “You are, but it’s still fun.” The two best friends sat contently as they waited for the wailing of the alarm to signal the done cake in the oven. “Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Earlier you said you weren’t feeling well.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you feel better now?”

“No.”

“Is it bad this time?”

“Yeah.”

“I hope you know you’re not a bother.”

“I know.”

“Good.” Yamaguchi paused for a moment, sparing a glance at Tsukishima and the eye bags he was carrying and had been carrying for a few weeks now. He wanted to comfort him. “I know this cake won't fix what you're dealing with, but I hope it feels warm.” 

Tsukishima didn't bother forcing himself to put on a smile or speak and instead silently hoped his best friend understood at least a fraction of what he was feeling in that moment. He sure as hell didn't know what he was feeling other than a strong, impulsive intensity of some kind. It wasn't a new feeling, but it was one that made him itch with confusion and the desire to be destructive. It made him want to do things he'd normally avoid at all costs, and sometimes he wasn't enough to fight against his urges. 

Interrupting him from his thoughts, the taller boy was practically ejected from his own skin as the oven went off. Yamaguchi rushed to its aid, pulling out an almost perfect shortcake at record speed. He breathed out, “You're okay. Gonna let this cool now. Let's go watch a movie.”

Small grins were shared between the two boys in a silent agreement between the two. Tsukishima led the way to his friend's room, found his pajamas in one of the drawers, and sighed in content at the soft fabric that loosely hung off his lanky frame. By now Tsukishima had made himself comfortable in Yamaguchi’s bed as Yamaguchi turned on his television to show the menu screen of the dinosaur movie that would probably be playing all day. 

Yamaguchi took the remote under his grasp and slid his own body under blankets with the blond boy. Tsukishima lightly hummed and the other took it as his cue — he slid his hand into the greasy blond mess on Tsukishima’s head, twirling and lightly tugging the strands. This was routine on the older’s bad days, and Yamaguchi was more than glad to soothe Tsukishima as best he could. He didn't mind that sometimes it would take hours for his best friend to fall asleep or that he would listen to music to avoid conversation when his own thoughts would come to torment him.

Not long went by until the brunette noticed deeper breathing coming from his left. He pulled his arm away from Tsukishima’s hair, found a comfortable position, and stared at his friend's eyelashes until sleep swept him up under its fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> so what if i'm projecting onto one of my favorite characters and want a person like yamaguchi in my life (looks away)


End file.
